


Dinner for 5

by Squidsy24



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Birthday, Coming Out, Dinner, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Love You, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Out, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Margo's Birthday has an expected turn
Relationships: Ginger Littlejohn/Miles Maitland, Original Female/ Original Female
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dinner for 5

It was the same bed, same house, same men, and yet a different feeling. Yes, sneaking around can give a person a rush of adrenaline. But it also leaves breath hanging in your lungs, gifted to many a million lies and reasons. All to be here. Ginger was breathing softly, his calmness forming a small pool of drool on Miles' bare stomach. It was a rare occurrence to see Ginger’s brow unfurrowed, to see him relax. Miles loved and cherished these moments cause in a world of hiding themselves this was as much as they could have, moments. Moments made of dancing and kissing in the sanctity of private. Moments that began with this room. 

The year was 1948 a full two years since they had become whatever you would call them. Anne, Mary, Miles, and Ginger were invited to Margos for a week, 65th birthdays were meant to be celebrated. They got in late the night before almost forgetting to go into the correct rooms with their presented spouses. Ginger and Mary were considered to be recently engaged, and Anne and Miles had been married for a number of years at this point. Shortly after entering Anne and Ginger swapped places through the shared bathroom, an exchange planned in advance. Margo slept in the room near where the girls resided, but she always woke up early so it was not an issue in the mornings. 

Ginger waking up in Miles's arms wasn’t necessarily an uncommon occurrence, it happened more than people would believe. Ginger wiped the drool off his chin and whispered, “ I told you to stop me when I started to drool, now your shirt is gonna smell,” He lifted his head and faced the other. Miles kissed his cheek, “Oh come on its adorable Ging.” He went in for a real kiss only to be pushed away by Ginger who got out of bed, “It is disgusting Bean. Now come on we can’t have Margo checking upon us.” Miles got out of bed with a groan. Each man got ready respectably and left the room at different times.

~~~

“Wait mom are you telling me you let MILES cook in YOUR kitchen,” Anne asked while Ginger passed them the pot of chili. Margo gave her a look that instigated a small amount of fear in Anne’s eyes, “Miles refuses to tell me the recipe he got from Adam, and I wanted to eat it again.” The person then huffed like a child while Mary nudged them to eat. 

The five of them indulged in Miles meal, which was actually delicious and still a secret that Adam was given by an American division in the war, they weren’t all stupid. The table was run by Anne and Margo who hadn’t seen each other in 6 years. Each sharing various tales, with Mary looking lovingly and the men playing footsies as discreetly as possible. Eventually, with a sly look from Miles, Ginger spoke up “Okay girls, us men can handle the dishes so that this lovely reunion doesn’t have to come to a close.” Margo made a noise of protest before Miles interrupted, “No Margo, let us help we have done it before we insist, now you women can talk womanly things.” They both collected the plates and walked in through the only door to the kitchen. 

The two of them rushed to put the dishes down before Ginger nearly attacked Miles, unable to hold back longer. Whilst the neck kisses began Miles whispered, “Calm down Tiger would hate for them to notice we aren’t doing dishes.” The other pulled off for a moment and made direct eye contact with him and held his hand over the wet spot on his neck, “Did you really have to say ‘Tiger’ or were you just being a brat” Miles exhaled sharply because both men knew the answer.

Miles was now pushed into the counter, both men had messed hair and his shirt’s buttons were slowly being toyed with. Kisses were only quickening until they heard the door open. There was no use in covering it up as Margo walked in, the best they could do was bring the level back down to PG-13 instead of soon to be E. Ginger couldn’t breathe, his lungs forgot how to function and his brain wasn’t doing much better. Miles was frozen for the seconds she stood there at the door. Neither bothered to process her face which was how it always had been, kind. She exhaled rather loudly as if to bring them back to reality, “Oh thank the heavens I thought the ruckus was from the dishes.” She walked into the kitchen further and came in close. Margo smiled at the men and gave them both a pat on the cheek, “I am so glad I was right about you boys,” they both held confused faces as she continued, “Oh I always knew, I knew about Anne too ever since she was a tot trying to wear daddies shoes and play football. Was it the dance? Such a wonderful day that was. I’ll be honest I only went to see my friend in the hopes something would come of you two, I’m glad you have each other.” She hugged them both and went to the sink, “Go join the girls before they start snogging too. And Miles,” he turned to face her “re-button your shirt there are ladies present.”

The men’s legal spouses were residing in the living room now both inquiring about that may have happened in the kitchen. Shortly after then men sat down Miles noticed exactly how debauched he looked and excused himself to the bathroom. Shortly after Margo walked in and placed down a tray with 2 glasses of scotch, one martini, and a bottle of wine with two glasses beside it. “Sorry Mary I was unaware of your liking for alcohol, I hope wine will suffice,” Margo placed the tray down and sat in the last remaining chair. When Miles walked in there was nowhere to go in terms of sitting, Mary was stretched out on the couch laying against Anne and the two chairs were occupied by Margo and Ginger. So sitting on the arm of Ginger’s chair the seven of them had random conversations with no real direction.

~~~

The discussion had escalated with time, not following a natural order and only getting more interesting with age. It wasn’t until the third time where they all burst into laughter did much anything of importance happened. They had all settled down and sat in silence when Margo said, “You all are being careful right? Discrete parties and such?” The woman was on the verge of tears and Anne rushed to her side, “Of course mother you mustn't worry about us.” Miles spoke up from his spot between Ginger’s legs on the floor, “There's a place nearby we can take you if you wish. Show you how many precautions are taken and such.” She was using her hankie to blot her eyes and she waved a hand dismissively, “That's sweet of you, but I haven’t been to one of those places in years. Doubt there's anyone for me there anymore. I blame that damned war the old place got destroyed.” The look of confusion was shared in the room and she spoke up again, “It was your aunt my dear. Sure I had some experimentation on occasion but I only discovered those places for her. Then I got attached and well your father believed it was a reading club.” She smiled cheekily and the others laughed in return. Giger then spoke once they settled, “Never change Margo.”

~~~

The living room was left with Ginger who had Margo staring deeply at him, “I like you Ginger and so I hope that you don’t disappoint me with my request.” Ginger tilted his head up and stared back causing Margo to continue, “ You will soon be married to my daughter’s partner. And you are currently with my son-in-law. So I ask that you protect them, you and Anne need to protect them. If you do anything to harm either of them.” She needed to give a threat because her eyes told them all. Ginger swallowed hard at the motherly protectiveness and out of fear. He spoke firmly and steady, “ You have no cause for worry Margo for everyone in this house has my love platonic motherly and otherwise. I don’t kid on this stuff and I will ensure that everyone on 378 Wrigley Road will be safe for as long as I shall walk amongst this earth. Because with them all I walk amongst the stars.” The two of them stared for a long time before Margo broke, “Oh get over here you piece of string.” Margo's hugs were, as usual, something else.

Ginger joined Miles in the bedroom shortly after, “Ginger Darling I was beginning to worry!” Ginger undressed silently and got into bed, “come her bean” he said opening his arms. Miles obediently followed his instruction and noticed Ginger's arm wrapping around him swiftly after. The taller man kissed his forehead and whispered, “I love you, darling.” They had said it before but this felt different and Miles' only reaction was sinking down and nuzzling into his chest hair. There was a muffled “I love you too” the man trying to hide his heated face. Ginger rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
